


I kissed your mate?!

by MissJCM



Series: Cora is awesome. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sorry for the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora hitting on stiles when she first meets him not aware he was dating Derek </p><p> </p><p>2)Cora was not in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed your mate?!

Cora got back to Beacon Hills after 6 years, she knew her brother was there, and her uncle died. She was coming back for her last remaining family. She had to go and now she’s back. That’s all that matters. She doesn’t recognize the smell of Beacon Hills anymore or the people.

She’s headed to her old house, it’s the only place she still remembers, she still recognizes, she can’t smell Derek, he’s not there anymore. Not for a long time anyway. 

When she’s heading back she almost gets run over by a jeep. The guy helps her out, apologizes like crazy and offers her a ride.  
He seems nice and sweet. And he’s kind of cute. He smells like himself and other people, she doesn’t notice the smells that much, they were fading.

She could somehow smell something familiar, something that kept her mind at ease about trusting this stranger. Also it didn’t hurt that he was a kid, small and fragile.

He gave her a ride for the rest of the day. She told him that she was coming back to Beacon hills after a very long time and she would like to regain some knowledge, so the kid, Stiles, took her around town, he showed her the school she used to go to, the high school she was going to next week and his high school as well “Small town” he said. He told where the police station was, his dad’s the sheriff. It might be good to keep around, at least she had a reason now and not just because she felt like it. She showed her some restaurants and stuff, good ones, but they just ended up eating some burgers on his car “I like pizza too, but  
they don’t really have a drive through option and I don’t feel like walking” She smiled and agreed. 

By the end of the night she felt like she knew him. He asked her name “Cora, that’s cool. Oh, wait. You’re new in town. Are you an Argent?”

“A what?”

“An Argent? Is your last name Argent?” He looked terrified by that name and what could mean if she was.

“No. I’m not.”

“So…?”

“So what?”

“So? What’s your last name? You know mine.”

“Sorry. Not just yet. I need to find my family first.”

“Ok then. Mysterious. I like that.”

Night fell and she hadn’t found her brother yet. He offered her a bed – more like a couch, well a place to crash, for free – that was good. She accepted and went to his house, he brought some blankets and a towel and she went to change, he made dinner.

“My dad is working nights today. He won’t be home ‘till like noon tomorrow, feel free to sleep in. It’s the weekend, you’ll be fine.” He said as she came back down into the kitchen. “I made dinner, hope you like spaghetti.” He smiled and the food smelled so  
good she was starting to drool.

“Aren’t you like…? I don’t know how to put this.”

“Why do I trust you enough to offer you my house while alone in it?”

“Well, yes.”

“Because you seem to trust me enough to do so.”

And with that they ate and laughed and watched a movie and feel asleep.

Next morning Cora got up, Stiles was sleeping on the floor and she went upstairs, took a shower and made breakfast. He woke  
up around 10 with the smell of pancakes.

“Hope you don’t mind.” She said as Stiles walked in with drool down his mouth.

“That smells so good. Are you an angel?”

Cora laughed and offered Stiles a pack of pancakes he ate so fast she thought he might choke.

She thanked him hundred times for everything and was about to leave. 

“Thanks again Stiles. I really appreciate everything you did for me. I’ve got to go now, see you on Monday at school.”

“You’re welcome. You make really good pancakes. Like…”

“Like?”

“Never mind. If you need anything let me know.”

She kissed him, kissed like a lot, like she was in love with him, like…

“Wow, Cora” He said breaking up the kiss. “You’re hot and sweet and all, but I’m taken. Sorry”

“Sorry. I just… Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Still come and find me Monday” She smiled and left. That boy is so nice.

***

She found Derek that afternoon, after lunch, it was random, she saw him in the Camaro with a bunch of pizzas, just like Derek  
always did. 

She followed him into this big building and the loft, she saw him go inside, alone. She knocked, he opened the door and she  
said “Hi there big brother”. He smiled so wide and hugged so tight she couldn’t breathe.

“Who is it Derek, whoever it is can’t breathe.” Peter said coming close and then he saw her, he run so fast and hugged from  
behind and they stood there for so long she had to punch them to let go.

“Hi” she said when they let go.

“Cora.” They sighed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent hugging and smiling and telling stories and sharing info and by sundown they were  
exhausted and starving. They knew how they all survived and that Derek was Alpha and he was starting a pack of teens and “I  
should call them. You should meet them, they’ll love you. Really” he was so goofy she almost fell to the floor from laughing.

“Nephew… Aren’t you forgetting something? You have dinner plans with… hum…”

“Oh, right. I should call. They all have to come over. “

“With who Derek? Have you found someone?”

“Yeah, Cora, I have. You’ll love each other.”

“Same age and all” Peter said.

“Shut up. Almost legal. It’s excruciating to wait.” Derek said.

“Oh, that’s why I can’t smell her on you.” Cora said.

“Yeah. We haven’t seen each other in like two days that also contributes.” 

“Call them all then.”

***

“There’s better be a good reason you called us here Derek, all of us, I had something to tell you. I’ll tell you anyway. You won’t  
believe what happened to me-“

They all walking in, so many of them, some humans too. It was dinner time and they had pizzas with them. Her favorite was  
there too. She remembered how Stiles and she had the same taste in pizza; she told Derek about him, a new friend, she didn’t  
say who it was, not yet. He was taken though, Derek seemed sad for her, but she didn’t mind, at least she had a friend in Stiles.

“Cora.” Stiles said as he saw her when he stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, some bumped into him.

“Stiles, hi. You’re here. You’re, hum”

“Yeah, hum. So, you’re not an Argent. You’re a Hale. Makes sense, how did I not put that together, you too have the same tastes  
and mood and holy fuck you’re not dead, another sister returns!” Stiles said and Cora couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“You know each other?” This kid asked, he was a werewolf.

“Yeah, I met him yesterday.” Cora answered.

“And you are?” a girl asked, she was human and had green eyes.

“Hi everyone, this is Cora. My sister. She’s alive.” Derek smiled.

“Wow, another Hale. Cool.” A kid said, werewolf too, he looked like he came with the other one that talked before. He seemed to  
like her a little too much.

“Isaac, I can smell that. STOP” Derek barked.

“Sorry” Isaac said.

“Cora, this is everyone. Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Allison… and Stiles. How do you know Stiles?”

“He’s, hum, the guy.” She blushed.

“Holy fuck. Not Stiles. Why Stiles?”

“What guy? What about Stiles?” Everyone looked confused.

“Long story” Stiles answered “Long story short she kissed me.”

“What? You kissed Stiles?” Isaac asked almost like he was sad, but then he burst out laughing.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t know he was part of my brother’s pack.”

“Let’s just sit everyone, Stiles can I talk to you?” Derek called. He and Stiles left to the other room that had a door and seemed to  
be sound proof.

“You kissed my sister?!” Derek almost screamed as soon as he closed the door.

“Well, she kissed me.”

“Right. The guy, the nice guy”

“You keep calling me that”

“She told me she met a guy and that she liked him and he offered her a house to stay in and made her food and she made hi  
pancakes like I taught her when she was little-“

“yeah, those are good, angel pancakes in the morning.”

“That’s right. You called her an angel.”

“It was morning.”

“I thought you only did that with me” Derek took a step back. “Call me angel when I wake you up to the smell of pancakes.”

“Oh c’mon. Those pancakes are really good.” Stiles took two steps towards him, they were close, almost touching. “Sorry, I didn’t  
know she was your sister”

“And you still asked her to your house.”

“well, she needed help. I’m a nice person, and-“

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“You are gonna say she was cute and helpless and you like her.”

“Derek. C’mon. You’re… my mate. You know I love you. I mean we’ve been dating for like 6 months and there hasn’t been  
anything except cuddling and heavy make out sessions. If I didn’t like you I would have dumped your ass already.”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry. But Derek…”

“She really liked you. I mean… Really liked you. She kissed you…”

“yeah, I’m irresistible for the Hale family. Right” Stiles placed one hand on the back of Derek’s neck and another on his chest. 

“Maybe.”

“I know I am to you. C’mon…” Derek kissed him and wrapped his arms around him.

“See, there we go”

“Shut up Stiles”

“Guy’s…”Someone knocked on the door.

“Time to go and explain…” Derek frowned.

They came out and everyone was sitting on the couch talking to Cora, apparently no one told her.

“Hey there siss.”

“Cora, nice to see you again.”

“So… are you gonna tell me who your mate his or lock yourself with someone else in there. I mean, I know you are all protective  
brother and all about the kiss, but it wasn’t his fault. Let the kid be.”

Everyone tried to quite their laughter.

“That’s another thing. My mate is… hum… it’s…”

“For god’s sake! It’s the kid you made out with this morning” Peter said.

“What?” Cora was about to faint “I kissed – not made out peter – with your mate? Ew. Not cool.”

“Yeah. Tell me so.”

“Right. Sorry Der.”

“OMG. She calls you Der too?”

“Shut up Stiles”

“Sorry Der”


End file.
